


The Rotten Fruits 腐烂果实

by MemoyC



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:47:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25375654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MemoyC/pseuds/MemoyC
Summary: 达列斯来到地球时，他知道这是终将到来的一刻。
Relationships: Son Goku/Turles (Dragon Ball), 达列斯/卡卡罗特
Kudos: 1





	The Rotten Fruits 腐烂果实

**Author's Note:**

> 基于剧场版中东映对“赛亚人的下级战士长相相似”的设定，加上一些私设。  
> 是作者看了团子太太的amazing trees amv内心冲动码字，amv真的做的超好！(自作主张的)送给团子太太，感谢她一直以来真挚认真的科普与分享，包容我的贪得无厌。

没有人知道精神树果实是什么味道，除了达列斯军团。   
和所有想象不同，那是一切鲜活腐烂后的味道。达列斯已经吃了二百七十二颗，每一颗的味道都不是太一样，这也和精神树根植的星球有关。换个人来尝，可能也会说每一颗饱含行星精华的果实都甜美至极，但对达列斯来讲，甜腻到最后留下的、充斥他口腔的是恶心。

达列斯是个孤儿，他的记忆开始在一个成绩特别差的小队里，从领队到副手都是赛亚傻蛋，四肢发达头脑简单，作战策略只是依靠探测器：敌人战力低便冲上去揍，战力高就尝试换个任务，剩下的就是在旅途中吹牛以及应付老大的臭骂。达列斯年纪还小，但在几次战斗之后他就学聪明了，懂得什么时候他的队友在试图丢下他吸引火力好脱身；也在确实被丢下的那几次都拼尽全力让自己活了下来。  
他不会忘记自己从医疗舱里醒来时其他人轻蔑的眼神。  
“啊啊，居然又活下来了啊，没想到一个消耗品还挺顽强的。”  
像在看另一个低贱的物种。 

“放弃吧，你是不会赢的。”他冷酷地讥笑，轻描淡写地挡下了对方所有攻击。但是他的对手显然听不懂人话，仍旧拖着已经开始颤抖的身躯向他攻击。他闪过他一个令人意外的空中回旋踢，伸手捏住了对方的脚腕。“有意思，卡卡罗特，你不过是一个未经训的下级战士，以为能打败我吗！”他把挣扎的对方扔出去，不过是五六分力气，就让他砸在地上动弹不得。  
达列斯降下去，那张和他非常相似的脸露出痛苦的表情，紧咬着牙齿想逼迫身体站起来战斗，他身上几乎没有一处完好的地方了，达列斯下手不重——仅仅是因为没必要。  
这个认知让他感到烦躁。  
他一脚踢中对方的肋骨，卡卡罗特发出吼叫，血从他嘴里涌出来却没有模糊字句。“我……不会输给你的……！”他的指甲扣紧泥土，黑色眼睛像着了火那样盯住达列斯“——十倍界王拳！！！”然后这火烧遍了他的全身，使他怒气贲张，重新攻向达列斯的力量与速度的提升都在后者探测器里引发警告,哔哔的急促提示音终于惹怒了他。

任何人见到精神树扎根生长的样子都不会认为这是奉神之树。当然了，达列斯没见过神，在他生活的世界里拥有力量就可以称神，想怎么使用力量自然也不过是神一念之间。比如像库尔德王和弗利萨那样，只需要动动手指就将他们的母星永久化为尘埃。  
“这、这到底是什么……达列斯？”他的同伴惊呆了，巨大的树根如巨兽贯穿大地，树冠漫天，引发层层叠叠的轰鸣仿佛是星球的哀鸣。  
达列斯同样震惊，甚至感到本能的畏惧。谁也没想到他们抢到的是真的神之树，仅仅半天之后就在这颗贫瘠的路人星球上树冠参天，结出十几颗小小的果实。早知道他们就不要杀掉那个长相奇怪的章鱼脑袋，让他多交代些来龙去脉。  
“老、老大？”他的同伴将青色果实递给他，眼神里透露着怀疑。他们最近处境非常糟，这让这场意外收获美梦成真的概率看起来更低。达列斯虽然是战斗民族的一员，但宇宙里的强者并不止弗利萨军一家，更遑论干他们这行的都是狠货色，弱肉强食是唯一法则。而他不过是，达列斯。  
他已经到了极限。  
达列斯一口咬了下去，在心中第一次天杀地向不知名的神祈祷起来，苦、涩、酸，一些馥郁的怪异香气带着生命的蓬勃弥漫开来，然后，奇迹发生了。

说来好笑，达列斯对这场景很熟悉，只是被揍得毫无还手之力的下级战士不再是他。  
他捏起对方无力的头，仔仔细细地端详，像是穿越时间去看过去的自己，像是观察一个试验品。他只要动动手指，就能杀死那个弱小、可怜、无知、悲惨的——但突然之间，卡卡罗特抬起手让他正面吃了一击气弹，那气并不强，因主人的精疲力竭而几近毫无威胁，只像个巴掌扇在达列斯面上。  
“可恶……”悟空挣脱后勉勉强强地停在空中没有让自己掉下去，达列斯比他迄今遇到的任何人都要强，这是一场他不能输的战斗，而更让他愤怒的是：“你这混蛋还没有用全力吧！”  
达列斯简直怒极反笑：“……现在你看起来更像个赛亚人了……”他抬起头，巨大的树冠笼罩着他们，地球实在太适合精神树生长了，在短时间内果实就成长得红艳欲滴，如不详的绯红繁星悬挂在他们头顶。他在对方的注视下摘下一颗。那是达列斯也没有尝到过的味道，香甜、充满活力，强韧充沛的地球生命力冲入他身体的每一个细胞，力量在他血管里兴奋涌动起来、仿佛永不会枯竭——  
“我已经陪你玩够久了，卡卡罗特。”他宣布，用这颗星球所赋予他的压倒性速度和力量将对方从各个角度重创，从山石到河水，从亲人到同伴，破坏这具血肉之躯所能凭依、所妄想保护的全部。“向我求饶。”他的拳头重重地揍过去，对方身体骨肉破裂的声音他都能听到，“向我求饶。”他重复，“……求我放过你和你的地球！”气弹自他掌中倾泻，在那个不肯屈服的人身上不断炸开，他想要摧毁他，彻彻底底的——“乞饶吧！因为那就是你唯一能做的！”

达列斯屈服了。他跪下来，咬住牙，不甘、屈辱与死亡的恐惧让他的脊柱战栗。  
但那些人还没有满足。“你知道你只是个基因实验品吗，达列斯？一次偶然且唯一的存活案例。可笑的赛亚人，以为这样的一次性劣质品能战胜弗利萨军？”

他从来没有真正相信过，至少在见到巴达克的儿子、卡卡罗特之前，这有毒的种子都始终被他埋在脑海深处沉眠。但是当他终于来到地球，它正如拯救了他的奇迹那样，不可阻挡的自他的心脏、灵魂、生命深处破土而出、遮天蔽日。

地球的果实能量太高了，让达列斯几乎有些无法冷静，那些鲜活的生命力量汹涌地在他血管里奔流，使得他几乎目眩。他甚至不知道卡卡罗特是什么时候又站了起来，他不知死活的同胞再次使出那个红色气焰的招式，仍然在试图战胜他，即便他们都清楚彼此的差距是如此巨大，是一个下级战士即便粉身碎骨也根本不可能逾越的巨大鸿沟，是他们的血统所决定的苍白命运，他依然就是不肯放弃。达列斯感觉自己好像有些醉酒那样，在轻微的眩光中看着对方那张熟悉又陌生的年轻的、愤怒的脸，好似看到了这个卡卡罗特的整个生命——他叫自己什么来着？孙什么空？  
“你为什么……”他想问得太多了，又或许自己都不知道究竟想问的是什么。果实的味道仍留在唇齿之间，精神树从未如此甜美地招待过他，甚至在他吃了那么多颗以后开始变得令他乏味与恶心。达列斯伸出手，看见一颗金色的果实——发着诱人的生命光泽，他不知道那是什么，但他的每一个细胞都在向他叫嚣着渴求——

然后他看清楚了，那是拼上了所有与他在此刻决一死战的孙悟空。  
或许这就是他的答案了。

Fin


End file.
